Thrombogenicity of foreign substances is one of the leading issues limiting long term use of circulatory support devices and other devices having direct contact with blood. Numerous studies indicate that thrombogenic properties of a foreign surface can be significantly reduced by surface modifications. One very promising new technology is a biomimetic surfactant polymer coating developed by Marchant et. al. This coating has demonstrated excellent non-thrombogenic properties on graphite substrates, but under low shear stress environments. In Phase I, we will evaluate the feasibility of this novel coating for use in an extracorporeal blood pump, which is currently under design at BIOMEC. We will apply the surfactant polymer coating to critical surfaces of the pump, which have been coated with diamondlike carbon film. To evaluate the stability of our coating under the high shear stress conditions of the blood pump, we will subject test samples to high shear stress in a rotating disk apparatus. If successful, this will demonstrate the feasibility of surfactant polymer coatings for blood pumps and other circulatory devices, such as heart valves, cannulas for membrane oxygenators, and ventricular assist devices, and will improve the outcome of transplantations and other cardiac procedures. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The biomimetic coatings to be developed in this proposal are applicable to devices with blood contacting surfaces, including blood pumps, ventricular assist devices, artificial heart valves, and cannulas for extracorporeal membrane oxygenators.